


Light the Way

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades likes to think He knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Date: 12 March - 2 April 2006  
> Summary: Hades likes to think He knows everything.  
> Website: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive. Period.  
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing the Ancient Greek Gods for a little harmless fun. No harm, no foul, right?
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for [](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccadg**](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/), who asked over [here](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/551074.html?thread=1315490#t1315490) for the following:
> 
> _Original  
>  1) Hades (the god)  
> 2) gentle comedy (not black, not slapstick)  
> 3) Classical Greece  
> 4) a lighthouse_
> 
> I know it's not quite what she asked for, nor is it anywhere near the length it was supposed to be, but this was the only option of hers that I had any inspiration for…and it was drying up something fierce. I do apologize….

  


If I have all of eternity to ponder it, I'll never understand why these mortals are so obsessed with traveling the open waters. Then again, those treacherous waves of My brother's domain tend to fill My subterranean halls quite nicely. It's not as if I'd requested for them to be so foolhardy. No, that's entirely an invention all of their own making. Zeus may have said they have their own wills to follow, their own desires to pursue, but I don't quite believe that. These mortals are flawed, imperfect, thrill-seeking. And yet they still pursue their whimsy and pray to Us for protection. Pathetic, really.

What I can't deny as intriguing is that they've built these edifices to guide their way. Seemingly sound structures of stone and timber to hold their signal fires to light the way of their voyages. All it would take is a little rumbling from Poseidon and those signal fires would be decimated…and all those sailors and passengers would be lost to the depths.

Sometimes I wonder why I've chosen to sit here at the base of this lighthouse the mortals call Colossus. But that faint splash reminds me rather succinctly. Glancing down at this mortal form I've chosen, I wonder if it will be appealing. It's not as if I should be worrying about my appearance; I'm the lord of the underworld after all. And yet, I find I'd do anything to make sure this form is appealing.

"And what honor do you wish to bestow for My blessings, fair traveler?" Her voice is low, melodic. The gentle whisper of the waves receding over the pebbled beach. Such a soothing balm to the senses. Persephone's never sounded like that, not even when I've cajoled and promised Her all the gifts She ever wanted. All because I can't give Her the one gift She truly wants. One would think after this much time, She'd have resigned Herself to Her destiny. But alas no.

And that's how I've found myself here. I've heard so much about this fair daughter of one of the Nereides. This island city has even been named after Her. Lovely Rhode. And yet, She doesn't recognize me. This could be most beneficial.

"I wish to seek, not Your blessings, but Your hand, fair Rhode," I reply, not even bothering to temper My tone to sound properly subservient. She'll discover My identity soon enough.

Her delighted laughter pleases Me in ways I am unable to describe. "And who do you dare to be to presume such an honor? I am pledged to no man."

"I dare to be Myself," I reply haughtily and drop the illusion of My guise. "And I desire You, Rhode of the Nereides."

"Unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual…Brother."

Confused by the change in Her demeanor, I watch as Her form wavers and coalesces into that of My brother Poseidon.

"What sport is this, Brother?" I grind out the words, plotting revenge.

"Rhode is not for You, Hades. Go home to Your fair Persephone and leave Me and Mine alone."


End file.
